complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Maringel
Maringel is the Sea Angel Complien. It has the Water and Life elements. It is the grown form of a female Lumigae. Male Lumigae do not grow. Appearance Maringel has a large, round, bluish head with various green pods located inside. The front of its face had a red "mask," which has two white, glowing eyes. Its head is filled with various digestive enzymes, a few of which pour out of its mouth, located underneath its mask. The mouth has two sharp teeth. The purpose of these teeth is to break down plants, to allow the digestive enzymes within its head to break them down much more easily. Upon the top of a Maringel's head is a lure of sorts, resembling that of an angler fish, with a luminescent bulb located towards the end. The Maringel has a collar of sorts, separating its head from its body, which is bulbous and blue. The collar consists of several leaf-like appendages, surrounding its face. Maringels have four tentacle-like arms, white in color, with large lights at the end. Information A species of Complien first discovered on Collusia, but far more recently discovered on Complanet, this rare Complien is the grown form of the far more common Lumigae. Only female Lumigae can grow into this form, since male Lumigae simply exist to gather nutrients which are dispersed into a "queen" Maringel. Maringels live towards the bottom of the ocean, where they use the large bioluminescent bulbs on their lure and arms to help nearby plants grow. Scientists believe that Maringel and certain undersea plants evolved side-by-side, with Maringel providing light and warmth towards undersea plants that may need them, allowing them to grow. These plants are then eaten by the Maringel to help give it energy needed to provide its light. Occasionally, plants that grow on the backs of the shells of Chronorouses will be eaten by Maringel, allowing them to remain clean. On rare occasions that not enough plants are nearby to sustain a Maringel, they may float towards the surface, and use the sun to gain energy, in what seems to be an underdeveloped form of photosynthesis, suggesting that these Compliens may have evolved from algae cells. They can also absorb nutrients from Lumigae which link themselves towards a Maringel. The natural predator of Maringel is Dracusquid, due to its elemental advantage against the Water/Life Maringel. Dracusquids use the sharp points on their tentacles to puncture the heads of Maringels, and devour the highly nutritious pods inside. However, Dracusquids are heavily weakened by light, due to their poor eyesight, so Maringels will oftentimes heavily increase the intensity of their lights to scare them away. This allows the Maringel to remain in a peaceful environment, where they can eat relax and eat plants peacefully. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for Maringel here. Origin Some insights on Maringel's origins. Name Maringel's name is derived from marine and angel. Design Maringel's design takes inspiration primarily from bioluminescent algae, but also takes elements from other deep sea animals, such as angler fish and sea angels. Trivia *While initially conceived by Pepearl, the design and information was done by CompliensCreator00. Gallery Maringel Coloring Page.png|Maringel coloring page Category:Compliens Category:Feminine Complien Category:Water Element Category:Life Element Category:COLLUSION Category:Compliens made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Compliens in a 2 stage line Category:Blue Compliens Category:Green Compliens Category:White Compliens Category:Yellow Compliens Category:Sea Angel Compliens Category:Common Compliens Category:Created in 2017 Category:Generation 7 Compliens